Aboard the Argo II
by peachel
Summary: I was getting ready for bed when there was a soft knock on my door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Jason. He smiled at me, "Hey. Can I come in?"


I was getting ready for bed when there was a soft knock on my door.

When I opened the door I was surprised to see Jason. He smiled at me, "Hey. Can I come in?"

I eagerly let him in but I was also suddenly self-conscience. My hair was a mess and all I had on were worn out pajamas; I wasn't even wearing a bra. "What's wrong?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

I regarded my boyfriend. His blond hair had long grown out of the traditional Roman hair style. Under his icy blue eyes were signs of his lack of sleep. He fearlessly threw himself on my bed and sighed, "Couldn't sleep. Dreams. You know how it is."

I knew he was going through a lot. The group regarded him as such a leader. They said he Jason was too perfect; they were waiting for him to mess up. Not only that, I know he's been having an identity crises. He never talked about it, but the signs of his new Greek loyalty were clear.

Still nervous about my boyfriend being in my bedroom but also wanting to comfort him, I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So why'd you come in here?"

"I wanted to be with you," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I could hear the pulse in my ear.

He patted the bed. "Lay down with me."

Slowly and awkwardly I rested beside him. We weren't touching but I was ultra-aware of how close we were.

For a few moments all we did was stare at each other. He was blushing slightly.

Finally he asked, "Um, would you mind if I slept here tonight?"

My eyes widened with surprise. "No, I don't mind at all."

He let out a sigh of relief, as if I might kick him out. He placed a hand on my hip and pulled me toward him. He hugged me and rested his head on top of my head. I felt all his muscles relax. I realized I'd never seen him like this, with his guard completely down. I decided this look suited him.

I cuddled into his chest, making myself comfortable.

His hand was on my back, slowly moving his fingertips up and down my spine. Up and down. I focused on his touch. I focused on my love for him.

I lifted my head, allowing me to kiss him. That hand stopped its rhythmic movement and instead pressed me even closer to him as our kissing intensed. My hand on his chest tugged on his shirt as my other hand got lost in his hair. His hand found my hip and started making its way up my shirt. I gasped in his mouth as it found my bare breast. Without pulling away, he smiled. We began kissing again as he fondled my breast. I climbed on top of him and removed my shirt.

He let out a little gasp when he saw me.

He sat up with me still on his lap and took off his own shirt. He kissed my neck and made a little trail of kisses down. Lower. Until his lips found my nipple. I began whimpering. He took that as encouragement and went wild. Jason's played with one boob as he licked, sucked, bit the other.

He lifted his head to find my lips again and my body took over. My whole body shook above him, causing him to moan. The sound of his please drove me crazy. He pulled my hair and our bare chests pressed together.

Suddenly he pulled away slightly.

I looked in his eyes that seemed to be asking me a silent question. Never in my life did I imagine my first time to be on the Argo II, on a dangerous quest that might kill us. But it couldn't be more perfect. I nodded eagerly.

We struggled awkwardly to remove the rest of our clothing. We struggled even more to get into a comfortable position.

We finally decided I would sit on his lap again. I slowly began pulling him in and out of me, in and out, moving my hips from side to side. He whispered my name sensually. I leaned my forehead onto his as I continued to ride him up and down, up and down.

My nails dug into his back and I whimpered in his ear as I climaxed. The arms wrapped around me tightened as he followed.

Simultaneously, we collapsed on the bed. I struggled to regain my breathing. I turned to find Jason staring at me. We laughed and I scooted closer to him. He buried his face in my chest and hugged his head, playfully running my fingers through his hair.

I felt exhausted after sex, and decided it was an amazing way to end the night.

As if on cue, Jason whispered, "I think I'll sleep great tonight."


End file.
